


Without Ever Knowing the Way

by gusty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega/Omega Relationship, Pregnancy, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gusty/pseuds/gusty
Summary: The cat and the sow were property of the wolf.Until the cat decided three was a crowd, and Alphas were overrated.





	Without Ever Knowing the Way

**Author's Note:**

> This first part, at least, is being written when I can't sleep as a stream of consciousness kind of deal. For a week or two I've been wanting a fic with Omegas deciding they don't need no stinkin' Alpha - and I like pregnancy. And I like Yuri on Ice. Especially heavily pregnant Yuuri.
> 
> So, here goes. I can't promise speed as the ability to just sit down and write like I did as a teenager is long gone, but I'll do what I can when I can.
> 
> Oh, and: 'Wolf' is not Victor. I cannot write evil!Victor. It's just... he's canonly too much of a goofball. It'd just be some dick who happened to look like Victor to me.

The sow was too good for the likes of the wolf.

The cat had known it within an hour of meeting him. Or, to be more precise, within an hour of being shoved in a cramped room with him. While some might consider 'sow' a derogatory term, it wasn't actually given in such a manner. Yuuri Katsuki was a sow. He was there to be bred. To be bred over and over again. He wasn't going to be shown around, no - he'd be serving his intended purpose in private. Besides, the wolf thought him fairly plain. 

No, the cat was for showing off. That was the original intention anyway. Milky skin and silky blonde hair coupled with a petite frame? Perfect arm candy for a man about town. Oh, he intended to breed him as well. Intended being the operative word, as the cat refused to hold seed. While the sow, as a good sow does, seemed to get pregnant on the wolf's first occasion breeding him the cat wound up barren again and again. The wolf insisted this was out of pure spite, and while the cat was fairly sure bodies didn't work in such a way, he would pretend he held such power. He loathed the wolf from minute one. It wasn't simply because he'd been plucked as a teenager from his home -- although few would likely blame the cat if it were -- but every sound and movement the wolf made repulsed him. Even when he wasn't saying a single word, the way he'd breathe in whistles through his nose was enough to drive the cat up the wall. No matter how often he bathed, which the cat often surmised was once a month, he always stank of mildew. The fact the wolf was old enough to be his grandfather certainly didn't help matters.

The sow, on the other hand, was a speck of light in his dim new situation. The wolf had gotten him in a bartering deal shortly after his old sow had passed on. He was a very quiet and nervous soul, seeming not to mind overly much that the wolf didn't spend time with him once he'd proven to be with child. He didn't voice his opinions as often as the cat did, but he patiently listened whenever his fellow Omega needed to rant on about the latest bit of annoyance the wolf caused him. It seemed like the more disgusting and boorish the wolf became, the more and more the cat noticed the good qualities of the sow. The tenderness in everything he did, the tolerance he had for his fellow Omega's temper, the inner beauty the daft old geezer was blind to. Hell, the outer beauty too. The looks the sow could give sometimes made him tingle right down to his toes.

Within a month, the cat realized, he was in love.

It happened when he had his head in the sow's lap, eyes shut as gentle fingers ran through his hair. They often shared moments like this, when the wolf was away and they only had themselves for company. The cat felt warm, safe, and surrounded in a haze of contentment. While he realized missing his mother very likely connected in some way to him enjoying this treatment from the sow, there was something more there. His thoughts turned to his dislike of the whole 'second sex' system. How could a society move beyond so many of its primitive behaviors and still hold to something so barbaric? Omegas belonged to Alphas. Alphas controlled Omegas. For no good reason other than instinct. He hated it - and hadn't he proven it was possible for an Omega to refuse an Alpha? Sure, the old bastard had bit him and maybe got some slick out of him, but he didn't feel any more connection to him then he did to the dust bunnies on the floor. On the other hand, in a very short time he'd become absolutely smitten with the sow. It should be his baby growing inside of him. As preposterous as such a statement was, he'd said it out loud the moment it came to him.

At first, the sow was caught off guard. His eyes widened for a beat before half-lidding to join a soft smile on his face, "Mm. That would be nice."

As comforting as it was to see the sow smile, the cat found the words frustrating.

"Would be. Why can't it be? Fuck bio... loggy."

When you were never given any sort of education beyond what was expected of a farmhand, sometimes your words weren't exactly eloquent, but he knew the sow would understand.

"I say... we get out of here. We get out of here and raise the baby as our own. Fuck the Alpha."  
"Yuri..."   
"I mean it!"

He raised himself up from the sow's lap, determination burning in his eyes as he took the other's hands in his, "No. I'm not letting this go now. This is the best idea I've ever had in my life."  
"It'd be great but... how?"

The words came from the cat without an ounce of a plan behind them, but the conviction was so solid it left the sow without any doubt: "Leave it to me."


End file.
